


a discovery of sorts

by degenerateaphid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Place Your Bets, THERE'S NO BBH TAG BUT THERE'S A TAG FOR TOMMY'S DAD????????, both physically and personality-wise, dadboyhalo, george is a spirit, guess who our lil blaze boi is, i have been winging this the first three chapters are completely unplanned, its a place of danger and fire and... muffins, its not hard, ive realised two characters are revealed every chapter, not beta read because we die like wilbur after pressing the button, not dream team ................................ yet, overworld, real minecraft?, sorry there's not much niki and eret the story must progress, spirits!, techno, these tags will update i promise, tommy is a demonchild, welcome to the nether bitches, why is there no bbh tag???, yeahh we love technoblade, yes niki made the obsidian ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degenerateaphid/pseuds/degenerateaphid
Summary: George was 23 when he discovered how to make a portal. The ironic thing was it was an accident.
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so this is my first ever fic! i hope you like it <3  
> ~aphid

George was 23 when he discovered how to make a portal. The ironic thing was it was an accident.

“A little more…” George muttered, tipping the vial’s contents into the mixture. It instantly changed colour from a dark green to a blood red. “That’s new!” he exclaimed, scrawling in a book to his left. He was a naturally curious creature and had renovated a spare room in his shared cottage into a lab for him to ‘safely’ continue his experiments.

“Perhaps if I add lapis? Yes, that looks interesting. And how would that react with redstone dust?” With those words, he dropped the ingredients into the bottle. The effect was immediate. The glass under his hands heated, became searingly hot. Smoke issued from the neck of the bottle, dense and black.

In a panic, George shoved the burning bottle away from him, spilling the now flaming liquid over the cluttered table behind it, over the decorative, polished obsidian ring his housemate had carved (with great difficulty) for him. He grabbed a bucket of water, preparing to douse it so his materials and the gift he’d been meaning to mount on the wall didn’t get damaged. But he stopped, frozen in shock.

The centre of the ring was shimmering dark blue, a layer of colour enclosed by the smooth black stone. George broke out of his trance, reaching for a poker from a bench behind him. He poked at the blue mass, expecting it to be liquid, but instead the end of the poker continued straight through. “Curious.” He continued to poke at the swirling thing, finding objects dropped through disappeared entirely, before he decided to poke his hand into the portal.

At first, his disappeared fingers felt normal. Then he felt the heat. George lifted the ring and pulled his fingers out. Completely unharmed, if a little warm. The next step was obvious.

Days later, George stared at the same shimmering mass, but larger. The obsidian had taken days to mine, but at last the portal was ready. He clutched the strap of his satchel, stuffed with supplies. “I guess I’ll see you on the other side,” he said, nodding to the pair standing behind him.

“Safe travels!” said Niki. Eret smiled. “Bring me back a souvenir.”

With one last look at the world he called home, George stepped through the portal.

The first thing he saw when his vision cleared was a young man, dressed in ragged clothes, surrounded by floating golden rods. He was perhaps a little younger than George, and was blinking in surprise.

“Who are you?”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a samsung refrigerator blocks your path!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back friends!  
> enjoy x  
> ~aphid

"Who are you?"

They both spoke at the same time, and George let out a small chuckle before motioning for the other to speak first.

"Who are you? Where are you from? You...you just appeared there, out of nowhere!" the boy blurted, shock and confusion written all over his face.

"Um. My name is George. I'm from a place called the Overworld. I made a portal to get here, but I'm not really sure where here is. And who are you?"

"The name's Sapnap. This is the Nether."

George turned, getting a good look at his surroundings. Heat washed over his face. The ground was rocky and a dark (what he assumed was) red. Lava churned over a precipice a few metres away from them, and fires flared up here and there on the ground.

He turned back to his companion, who cut off his many questions with a simple "What are you?".

"Excuse me?" spluttered George. 

"Well, I mean you don't look like a blaze or a demon or a piglin or anything, so you must be some kind of hybrid, but you're nothing I've ever seen before."

"Oh! I'm a spirit. Some might call me a nymph. And you? What are you?" George asked.

"Why I am a blaze!" Sapnap exclaimed with obvious pride.

They continued to trade questions for a while, both curious and eager to learn more about the other. Then George asked about Sapnap's family and the other inhabitants of the Nether, and Sapnap grabbed his hand.

"Come with me! I can take you around and you can meet my friends and my dad! Come on!" He tugged George's hand again, and George laughed, running and being pulled along by a strange new boy in a strange new world.

The pair walked for some time, talking, laughing and avoiding lava flows. George learnt more about the world he walked through, and the people that lived in it. Sapnap learnt of lands he couldn't imagine.

Soon they crossed an invisible border; the ground grew blue-green and earthy and strange trees towered over their heads. 

"We're nearly home." Sapnap said with quiet joy. Not long after, a cottage nestled in the foliage came into view. Smoke issued from he thin chimney and warm light glowed from the windows. Nowhere had ever looked more homely and inviting.

Sapnap bounded up to the (strangely tall) door and rapped his knuckles on the blue wood. It swung open and he flung his arms around the tallest man George had ever seen. The door suddenly made perfect sense. He towered over them, nearly twice George's height. He had glowing white eyes and long black horns that only added his intimidating appearance. However, the wide smile that spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around his son put George completely at ease.

"I'm happy to see you too muffin! What took you so long?"

Sapnap glanced over his shoulder. "I made a friend."

His father's eyes widened, then he relaxed and held his hand out to George.

"Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

George introduced himself, and explained where he had come from. The tall man took it all in with delight and explained that he was Bad, Sapnap's father ("although you probably guessed that already").

Sapnap by this point had grown tired of hearing introductions of people he'd already met, and gestured at his dad to invite George inside. He did so, and George accepted (where else would he go?).

George stayed with the little family for a few days, only really exploring the close surroundings, until Sapnap proposed the idea of meeting some friends of his.

"You'll like them, I promise! One's around our age, older than me and younger than you, and the other's a kid, but he's pretty funny. They'll love to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yep. snapmap appears.  
> i was going to leave bbh until chapter 3 but i got excited and here he is :D  
> also i was only planning this to be 5ish chapters but i made a little plan of what i want to happen in the next few chapters and i have 9 chapters planned now OOF  
> thamks for reading, til next time!  
> ~aphid


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who my favourite character is  
> hint: they get a whole description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayooo welcome back  
> sorry i disappeared, school now exists again  
> i blinked and now we're on over 50 hits?!?! ty ty  
> uhhh yh enjoy  
> ~ aphid

Tommy certainly was excited to meet George.

"That's so cool! You come from another world! Do you have superpowers? What does it look like where you're from? It's green? Wow! Cold? I don't think I could live anywhere cold. Are there any kids my age? Would we be friends? Can I come visit? Have you met my big brother? Isn't he cool? I have the best brother ever, don't I?"

Aside from the verbal onslaught, Tommy was a fun kid, full of energy, his forked tail slashing from side to side as he bounced around.

Techno, however, was wary and cautious of George. He kept a close eye on him until he determined George was no risk to his little brother, but even then didn't speak much other than to introduce himself. Out of everybody George had met in the Nether, Techno was the scariest. Though nowhere near as tall and imposing as Bad, he had a steely glint in his eye that only softened when he looked at Tommy. He, like Tommy and Sapnap was simply dressed in a brown shirt and shorts, but he had a thick belt with a sheathed sword hanging from it. His tusks were sharp and his long hair hung down his back in an intricate braid.

George did note that, like Sapnap and his father, there was no resemblance between the two brothers.

Later that evening, when they had returned to the cottage, George asked Sapnap if he would like to visit the Overworld. He'd been putting it off, because even though the Nether was unbearably hot and he was starting to get thirsty, he quite liked it there and would miss the people he'd met. Sapnap, naturally, accepted immediately. Bad was a little reluctant to let him go, but he came around eventually.

On George's fourth day in the Nether, he and Sapnap were fully packed and ready to go. It was half a day's journey to George's portal, so they left early, Bad sending them off, telling Sapnap to return within two weeks and George thanking him for his hospitality.

"First things first," George said to Sapnap as they walked, "we need to get you some decent winter clothes. And boots."

"What? Why? I like being barefoot. I don't need shoes!"

"Yes, you do. My world is nowhere near as hot as the Nether, and the sudden change of climate can't be good for you."

"Mhmmm. I still think I'll be fine."

George rolled his eyes, and Sapnap giggled. "Anyways. Do you have any family? Can I meet them?"

"I don't have family, but there's plenty of people in the area. I live with two other people, Niki and Eret. They're really nice, and I grew up with them. And there's this kid, he's the cutest. He lives with his Dad in the village nearby. I bet he'd get on well with Tommy."

"Aww. Maybe we could introduce them someday? There's no other kids around, Tommy's grown up with nobody his age around."

George started to reply, but caught sight of the dark frame of the portal ahead of them. "We're here."

"RACE YOU!!!!" Sapnap hollered, sprinting forwards, straight through a patch of netherrack that had burst into flames. George grinned, running after him (sidestepping the fire) and came to a stop next to Sapnap, who was peering into the portal's swirling depths.

"Ready to go?" George asked softly.

"Hell yeah," Sapnap responded, "I was born ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to the overworld again  
> new characters next time!!!  
> also i'm gonna try to upload weekly from now on :)  
> love you guys, thanks for reading!  
> ~ aphid

**Author's Note:**

> there we go! i hope you enjoyed, feel free to let me know :)  
> there'll be more familiar faces introduced along the way :D  
> this probably wont be super long, around 5 chapters? we'll see how this goes  
> also i like this au so i might write another story based from it!  
> thanks for reading <3  
> ~aphid


End file.
